


Arrow drabbles

by graviolabr



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Post-Flashpoint (DCU), baby sara diggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graviolabr/pseuds/graviolabr
Summary: Random non-related or organized Arrow drabbles





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a couple years since I last wrote any fanfiction, even more since I last wrote in English. So I'm sorry if it sucks!  
>  This idea wouldn't leave me alone after the crossover, what are Diggle's and Lyla reactions to erased baby Sara.

"I bet she was beautiful"

He catches himself looking at little pink dresses now, little dresses with tutus and little princess tiaras and even smaller glitter covered shoes. He feels a bittersweet smile grace his features and an undefined tug on his chest and sometimes he can’t help but to gently thumb through colorful dolls.   
A little girl named Sara  
His little girl named Sara  
Oh he doesn’t remember her and he loves his son little John very much, his little ball of energy and smiles. But when his brother told him what Barry had done? That he had had a little girl of his own and someone just erased her? He felt his heart break because he had a little girl named Sara and he couldn’t protect her. He didn’t even know.  
Barry was a nice kid, a good person but when he fucked up. He FUCKED UP.   
Since that day, despite all the weird stuff he saw – he was hoping Barry didn’t visit them anytime soon – what stuck with him was this ache. This wishful, sad little tug on his heartstrings because he didn’t even remember.   
He knew it wasn’t exactly logic, she technically didn’t even exist and he couldn’t miss a child he didn’t know.  
But his chest still ached and he still hugged little John with extra care  
Lyla had noticed his somehow melancholic behavior and in one quiet afternoon he cuddled with her and Little John and told her everything.   
She was mad as Hell at first – he is not sure some weird shark/octopus/weirdass thing won’t ‘escape’ to central city and kick Barry’s ass soon – but she was also heartbroken in a way only both of them could understand. They sat in silence for a long time after that, until his warrior of woman looked at him with a tremulous smile and said the only thing that could be really said. 

“I bet she was beautiful Jonhy”

Yeah, he would bet she was


End file.
